


bezoar

by Askance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Experimental Style, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten truths. She's burning. Don't say anything.</p>
<p>[Remix. Spoilers thru 10.21.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	bezoar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake, Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894223) by [kalliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/pseuds/kalliel). 



     1.

 

     2.

 

     3.

 

     4. _sister (/ˈsistər/): noun._

           : a woman who has one or both parents in common with another.

           : an entity whose heart accounts for ninety percent of her body weight.

           : one that we have failed; one who is on fire.

           : one with secret tattoos and twenty aliases; one who speaks in sparking quotations; one who knows Shakespeare just as well as Shatner; one that we have failed.

           : a friend.

           : Queen.

           : dead.

 

      5. Please hate us.

 

      6. For ten minutes we made plans. Drive to wherever you laid your mother to rest. Tell her. She ought to know that her daughter is gone. For ten minutes we made plans until we remembered that we don't know your name. What would we tell her? Which name would satisfy her ghost? Who were you? We never asked. We wish we had asked.

 

We keep putting up your picture and taking it down again.

 

      7. We are going to lose our minds in private. We are going to scream and rip out our hair. We are going to cheapen you with revenge because we don't know any better way. We are going to make you ashamed of us. You are going to eat us alive. 

 

Please grow sharp teeth. Please hate us. Please stand in the corners of our bedrooms and snarl at us. Please haunt us. Please dig your fingernails into our arms until we bleed. Please collect your love for us in your mouth and spit it out. We wish you had never met us. We wish we had never loved you. We wish we had been hateful. Please hate us from so far away that it sickens us, sprouts tumors in our stomachs.

 

      8. We keep putting up your picture and taking it down again. We want to scatter your ashes. We want to muffle you in an urn in a back room. We want to forget. We don't want to forget. We wish we felt less. You are a parasite. You are a synapse hacker worm rearranging the wiring in our brains screaming LOVE. We try to drown you with chlorine. We try to drown you with alcohol. We try to shove you into the back parts of our nightmares. This time you will not die. You are a clot of red hair in our intestines. We are going to be sick. Please hate us.

 

      9. Tell your mother that you love her. Tell her that we were awful, that we pushed you into the bathtub, that we stood by idly watching, that we did not love you enough. Tell her that we tried to smother you with the bigness of us, that you broke into a million sharp pieces and invaded our bloodstreams, a virus with a heart that accounts for ninety percent of its body weight. Tell her that you hate us. Then hate us. Tell your mother that before long you are going to blow this popsicle stand. Then do it. Come back to us and be a monster. Suck blood from our throats. Spit into our eyes. Hate us; we deserve it.

 

We are so sorry.

 

We miss you.

 

      10. When you come home, tell us everything.


End file.
